


Sparks Fly

by Detectiveinchicago



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectiveinchicago/pseuds/Detectiveinchicago
Summary: Caitlyn Halstead left Chicago to escape from a life of hurt and disappointment. Returning twelve years later as an FBI agent, Caitlyn’s past and present collide when she must work with her ex-husband, Kenny Crosby, to solve a case. Can she face her demons to save the only future worth fighting for?
Relationships: Kenny Crosby & Original Female Character(s), Kenny Crosby/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA JAMES AS CAITLYN HALSTEAD

“I can’t believe that I’m spending my Friday night undercover watching a punch of Russian gangers, I mean we have been here for almost 2 hours and nothing happen yet” Adam said to the others in the mic. 

“Do you have better things to do man?” Jay laughed drinking another beer at the bar of the streaptclub.

“Actually I do, not all of us go from work to home every day, you should try Jay, you might like it” Adam messing with her teammate.

“We have brunette white around 5 feet’s tall wearing a black jacket and leather pants approaching from the front door right now, she might our girl guys” Atwater described through the mic.

_You say_   
_You searching for somebody_   
_That’ll take you out_   
_And do you right (do you right)_   
_Well come here baby_   
_And let daddy show_   
_You what it feel like (feel like)_

The girl would have gone unnoticed if It wasn’t for the fact that all the gang members turned around to look at her and that they were looking for a girl who was helping the Russians to bring the guns to Chicago, C.I described her as a brunette girl around 5 feet’s tall “She may look harmless but she can kick your balls before you even notice, she isn’t playing man” said Atwater C.I.

“She seems straight outright from Victoria’s Secret catalog” said Rojas looking at the girl walking in.

“Question is, what is a girl like her doing in a bar like this?” Hailey said before looking at her partner who was frizzed by her side “What? Do you know her Jay?”

“Kind of, she is my sister, haven’t seen her in a long time” Jay explained leaving everyone astonished by these new piece of information.

“You are lying, she too good looking to be your sister” Adam said without stop looking at the girl who was now talking to one of the gang members. 

‘’Shut up Adam” Rojas said before looking at Kim.

“I didn’t know you have a sister Jay” Hailey said. 

“Could she be involved with this band?” Kim asked while she was playing pool with Rojas.

“I don’t know, haven’t seen her in a long time, we lost contact a few years ago I haven’t known about her ever since” Jay explained.

“Then we grabbed her as soon as we can, she might tell us what is happening” Voight said speaking for the first time over the mic “We can’t just let her walk away Halstead, there are too many eyes on this”

“I got it boss, but we can’t just grab her here, it’s too crowded and we don’t know what could happen”

“She is getting up” Kim warned them looking at Jay’s sister “heading to the bathroom”

“OK, Rojas, Burgess grab her but do it quietly, if she is involved in all this business we don’t want to alert them”

Vanessa and Kim followed Halstead’s sister straight to the bathroom, she walked into a little corridor where some couple were kissing before entering to the toilet. Jay could feel his heart raising in his chest while we waited for Burgess and Rojas signal “He got her, coming out now”

“I hope that you have a really good explanation of why you were there, Caitlyn” said Jay entering to the interrogation room.

“What did you think I was doing? Having a drink with the Russian mafia of course” Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. 

‘’Don’t play with me, I’m not in the mood” Jay warned giving her a heavy look.

“You can tell us what you know or he can arrest you for conspiracy, your choice” Voight said looking at her.

“The thing is Sargent, I will walk out through that door before you can even start with the paperwork” Caitlyn said cocking her head.

“Really? And how it’s that?”

“I’m an FBI agent, so you can’t hold me here even if you want to and of course I won’t tell you anything because you don’t have to know anything”

“An FBI agent? C’mon Caitlyn, stop playing” Jay said raising his eyebrows.

“Why do you think I let Burgess and Rojas grabbed me? Cause I know exactly who they were otherwise I would have had their ass kicked, also I know that the one who was at the door is Atwater and that Rojas has recently joined this unit what I don’t know is why I’m still here after telling you all these”

“She has some guts I have to say” Kim commented from behind the glass.

“I’m still wondering how she can be Halstead sister I mean, they don’t get along, clearly” Rojas said looking at her.

“Families are complicated Rojas” Kim sighed.

“I know you better than that” Jay said looking at his sister.

“You haven’t known me for a while now Jay, let’s be honest” Caitlyn shrugged.

“The thing is, I don’t believe you” His brother admitted.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me, as I said, I’m going to walk out through that door in a few minutes”

“You are not an FBI agent, otherwise I would know about it”

“Of course I’m FBI agent, and I’m damn good at being one thank you very much, and no genius, you wouldn’t know to cause my files are classified as all the FBI agents” Caitlyn said starting to get angry “Besides who do you think you are to treat me like this, you lost that right a long time ago Jay! Stop acting like you have checked out for me all this time cause you haven’t”

“Ok, you are done here. Let’s go” said a man entering the room and looking at Caitlyn.

“What took you so long?” Caitlyn asked standing up.

“FBI, now let her go” the man said looking at Jay and Voight.

“Excuse me?” Voight said getting up before Trudy walks in from behind the man.

“Hank, he is legit and she is too. I have just run their badges into the database. They are FBI”

“Tell Officer Ruzek that next time, he might want to tie these ones better” Caitlyn said lifting the handcuffs and leaving them on the table before getting out of the room follow by his partner, OA Zidan.

“Family reunion?” OA asked with a funny face.

“Don’t ask, it was the worst hour of my life since I got out of Quantico” Caitlyn said adjusting her jacket.

“C’mon, it couldn’t be that bad” OA smiled looking at her.

“You have no idea” said Caitlyn without imagining what Chicago had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn Halstead left Chicago to escape from a life of hurt and disappointment. Returning twelve years later as an FBI agent, Caitlyn’s past and present collide when she must work with her ex-husband, Kenny Crosby, to solve a case. Can she face her demons to save the only future worth fighting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA JAMES AS CAITLYN HALSTEAD

“Here we have, David Garcia, 26 years old, latin, well know associate of Carlos del Toro” Caitlyn said showing David’s picture to O.A.

“David Garcia! FBI!” O.A screamed before hearing a noise inside and kicking down the door “FBI don’t move”

“Runner!” Caitlyn shouted chasing him through the back door “I’m in pursuit, latin wearing a green shirt, white sneakers and a black baseball cap”. The suspect jumped over a fence and continued running through the backyard of another house, Caitlyn followed him until he reached a narrow street, the suspect threw the garbage cans on his way, he jumped a fence again and Caitlyn took the opportunity and knocked him down the grass. Garcia took out a knife and tried to stab her in the neck, Caitlyn dodged the knife but the suspect was quicker and stuck it in the girl’s leg making her scream.

O.A came running around the back of the building with his weapon raised “Stay down” he said, “Are you okay?” O.A asked Caitlyn while she nodded still on the ground “We need an ambulance at 242 West Racine, my partner has a leg injury she needs medical attention”.

“I’m fine,” Caitlyn said looking at him “But maybe I will need help to get up” she joked.

Maggie was ordering the medical supplies and distributing them among the wards when O.A and Caitlyn walked into E.D. “O.A I told you, I’m totally fine and I don’t need this” Caitlyn said

“Hi, I’m Omar,” O.A said giving the nurse a smile and ignoring Caitlyn “I’m a federal agent and this is my partner Caitlyn, she was stabbed at a scene today and the ambulance treated her but we were told to stop by anyway so a doctor can look at her wound”.

“I’m fine” Caitlyn complained “But he doesn’t want to believe me”

“Don’t worry, I will find a doctor for you” Maggie smiled to them “Why don’t you go to that room Caitlyn, and wait for the doctor? April can you help her?’ she said while Caitlyn and April went to the room “Doctor Marcel, you have a knife wound in room number 2, she is a fed” Maggie said handing him the tablet.

While Caitlyn was dressing up with hospital clothes, O.A gave Maggie her information details, Caitlyn knew that it was a matter of time before everyone starts asking uncomfortable questions so she began to get nervous about the fact that her brother was a doctor in that hospital and that those people were his work colleagues who would soon notify him about her presence in the hospital.

“Hi Caitlyn, I’m doctor Marcel nice to meet you, Maggie told me that you had a bad meeting with you suspect today,” Marcel said entering the room with April.

“Yes, I was chasing him and when I had the chance I knocked him down but then he stabbed me with a sharp knife in my leg but I’m fine, my partner is overreacting” Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

“We will see that,” said Doctor Marcel “I will take a look to see that the wound has not been infected, it must hurt a lot, it is a fairly wide wound you have here. Do you know if the knife was rusty or dirty? I will inject you anyway to avoid an infection like tetanus and run a blood test just in case”

“Okay, that works for me” she nodded.

“Also I’m going to see what X-rays show,” he said taking the machine and putting the protection on with the help of April “Let’s see,” he said looking at the image “There is nothing broken so as soon as April gives you the injections you can be out of here, however you are will have to rest your leg for a few days, that includes chasing suspects” he said pointing his finger and making her smile.

“I can’t promise you that but I will try my best” Caitlyn said crossing her fingers

“That works for me, I’ll come back with your meds,” Marcel said smiling to her before going to the nurse station.

Caitlyn was waiting for Doctor Marcel when she saw O.A coming to the room and in the corner of her eye, she saw a redhead bush behind him.

“Seriously? I asked you for privacy and you tell my brother I’m here? That’s treason O.A, punished by death” Caitlyn said looking at her partner.

“In which country?” He asked.

“Mine and it’s a freaking dictatorship” she answered. 

“It’s time for you to grown-up and face your problems, stop running away from them” O.A gave her a judging look “I’m going to let you alone with her” he added looking at Will and shaking his hand before leaving.

“So…Jay told me that you were back in town” said Will simply looking at her “It’s nice to finally see you”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say Will” Caitlyn answered looking at him “Yes, clearly I’m back in town, let’s hope not for too much time though”

“I called you last year for Dad’s funeral” Will mentioned “You never called me back”

“I hadn’t talked to dad since I left home so I didn’t know exactly why should I have come over to his funeral, I guess he’d never told you that either” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“And why did you stop talking to him may I asked” His brother said.

“Seriously? Dad wasn’t exactly an angel” Caitlyn said. 

“Dad was complicated but he wasn’t a bad person, he was stubborn yes and proud as hell but at the end of the day, we loved us, in his own way” Will said before checking her vital signs.

“Clearly we have different memories about dad” Caitlyn raised her eyebrows without stop looking at him.

“What happened to us?” He asked looking at her.

“Life I guess” Her sister answered raising her shoulders before Doctor Marcel came into the room.

“Caitlyn your blood test came clean so you will have to take these meds in order to avoid infection as I was saying earlier and oxycodone to help you leading with pain, anyway you will have to avoid physical activity for a couple of days,” Marcel said before noticing Will’s presence “Doctor Halstead, what are you doing here?”

“She is my sister” he answered his partner simply.

“I thought that the last name was a coincidence I didn’t know that you…” Marcel answered before Caitlyn interrupted him.

“Know that he had a sister? Yeah, you are not the first one to think that actually” Caitlyn said reminding Jay’s partners “May I go now?” she required.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn Halstead left Chicago to escape from a life of hurt and disappointment. Returning twelve years later as an FBI agent, Caitlyn’s past and present collide when she must work with her ex-husband, Kenny Crosby, to solve a case. Can she face her demons to save the only future worth fighting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA JAMES AS CAITLYN HALSTEAD

As the operation that brought them to Chicago was taking them longer than expected and was estimated to take at least six more months, OA and Caitlyn were moved from their hotel rooms to two apartments near downtown, some of their stuff was brought so that they could adapt better. Caitlyn was taking advantage of her days off to accommodate some of the things in her new apartment. She painted the walls, changed the curtains and bought some furniture online to personalize the apartment, she also bought some electrical appliances like a washing machine and a dishwasher “You don’t know how useful it can be until you have it” she had once told OA when I ask about the dishwasher. Of course, she also bought a coffee machine, coffee was vital for Caitlyn. She was currently trying to set up the television table that had arrived that morning when her doorbell rang.

“Two broken wrists, a femur fracture, knee dislocation, and three ankles sprain all in one year and you’re just 29 years old. From this record, it looks like you have been in a hospital bed your whole life” Will read as soon as Caitlyn opened the door.

“Did you spy my file? Seriously Will? Is that even legal?” Caitlyn said crossing her arms over her chest.

“And this is only the info that I got from the Chicago Med record, I can’t access to your file in New York”

“Lucky me,” Caitlyn said sarcastically

“I will find out what happened one way or another so it’s better if you just tell me” Will shrugged his shoulders.

“Stay out of my life” she warned him.

“I’m your brother so good luck with that”

“And now you remember that? Where were you when mom passed away Will?” Caitlyn asked looking at him.

“You know? Jay asked me the same thing when he came back a few years ago” Will told her “You have two options here, you can shoot me straight or I will ask Jay to do some digging, either way, I have a really clear idea of what happened from your record”

“Then Detective I don’t know what you are doing at my door” Caitlyn said sarcastically.

“Did he hurt you?” Will asked simply.

Caitlyn wasn’t expecting her brother to go so straight to the point and the question took her by surprise. She wasn’t expecting so much honesty from Will, maybe from Jay but Will was way less confrontational than Jay and herself. Caitlyn was silent for a few seconds, not knowing exactly what to answer to Will’s question. Maybe it was too early to go into details with him.

“You have no right to come here and ask me questions like that” Caitlyn said after a while getting inside the house and closing the door after Will not wanting her neighbors to hear everything.

“It matters to me, I’m your brother so I have all right to ask you this” Will argued.

“It bothers me the fact that I actually have to come back for you to even care about me, so excuse if I think that you have no right to come here and ask me questions about something that you shouldn’t have known on first place” Caitlyn answered looking him into the eyes, she headed into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. Lord knew she needs it.

“I told Jay about this and he is really pissed off” Will commented on her.

“Then why isn’t he here?” she asked looking for the cups.

“I don’t know Caitlyn, besides am I not good enough?”

“Am I not good enough for him?” she asked turning to look at him.

“You know that Jay is stubborn as hell Caitlyn, he is still angry about your attitude the other day” Will said shrugging his shoulders.

“And so I’m not? He treated me like I was one of his suspects so excuse me if I wasn’t exactly a lady to him” she answered.

“Lord, you are both like mules” Will rolled his eyes and Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders, “Jay told me that you were on the FBI and until I saw you in the hospital I thought he was lying”

“Why? Do you think I’m not good enough?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“No, I thought you were going to have a long career in the army if you asked me”

“Yeah well things happened” Caitlyn said shrugging her shoulders and giving Will his cup of coffee.

“You remembered” Will said with a small smile

“Yeah, black coffee with no sugar how to forget it, disgusting” Caitlyn wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t judge me over a cup of coffee” Will said rolling his eyes “How do you end up in the FBI?”

“Angelyne, one of my team partners back in the army was married to an FBI agent and after a raid she died, really sad cause she was a really good friend” Caitlyn said drinking her coffee “I already knew his husband and daughter so when he had the opportunity to lead a unit he invited me to join, probably one of the best decisions I have made in my life was to join the FBI” Caitlyn explained looking down the window.

“I liked O.A, he is a really good guy and really honest if you asked me” Will said raising his eyebrows

“Yeah, I know” Caitlyn laughed “He is probably one of the most annoying people I have ever met but he is also one of the good ones” 

“So are you dating him?” Will asked causing Caitlyn to almost drown with her coffee.

“What? God no, he is dating a federal prosecutor called Mona Nazari back in New York and dating him would be like dating one of you” she replied with a shudder “Discussing, seriously”

“What’s that smell? Will said wrinkling his nose.

“I have been painting, these walls where brighten yellow when I came. No way I was going to live with that color in my walls. I told my boss and she said that it was okay after seeing that color, believe in me, worst yellow ever” she said making Will laugh “And before you came I was trying to set up the TV table over there”

“Do you want help with that?” Will asked her.

“Yeah, that would be great thanks,” Caitlyn said smiling to Will “I will make more coffee”

“Sounds good for me” Will smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn Halstead left Chicago to escape from a life of hurt and disappointment. Returning twelve years later as an FBI agent, Caitlyn’s past and present collide when she must work with her ex-husband, Kenny Crosby, to solve a case. Can she face her demons to save the only future worth fighting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAURA JAMES AS CAITLYN HALSTEAD

“What a beautiful way to start my day,” Caitlyn said sarcastically to O.A when they were walking to the crime scene and she saw her brother and his peers standing in there.

“I thought you were in the city for one case only,” Jay said when he saw her.

“The Director is worried about the increase of violent crimes in the city, we will take the case,” Caitlyn said.

“We got here first, it’s our case,” Her brother answered

“What are you? Five? It’s a title 18: Federal land, federal crime,” She said crossing her arms around her chest “You can observe and advice but it’s our case now”

“I will appreciate it if you can bring us up to speed,” O.A said looking at Kim and rolling his eyes to the Halstead siblings.

“Amelia Roberts, 25, five stubs in the chest, she was an exotic dancer who worked down the block in Clubhouse, she was killed last night around 2 AM, a runner found her body early this morning, she has signs of rape, sexual assault and as you can see it was a nasty fight. It looks like she was killed in another location and dropped out here”

“She is brunette,” Caitlyn said putting on the gloves and bending down to touch the girl’s eyes “and she has blue eyes” She added giving O.A a look

“That should stand up because…?” Kim said, raising her eyebrows.

“Did you find any cameras? Any witnesses?” O.A asked, looking at Kim.

“So far nothing, the guy was smart, he avoided cameras, and no one has seen him, we are still looking for witnesses”

“Then we have nothing” Caitlyn concluded and Kim shrugged before approaching her sergeant “What are we missing O.A?” Caitlyn asked her partner

“I don’t know, I mean he doesn’t have a clear patron, he should have cut her fingerprints off,” O.A said looking at the body.

“Or her fingers broken,” Caitlyn added

“Is this a serial killer or one case?” O.A asked

“I mean they are all brunette, short hair with blue eyes and they are all violent crimes, different types of violence but that’s enough for a patron”

“Then we have ten women killed by the same man and we have no of who committed them”

“I can try with the band from the club again”

“You know that your cover was most likely blown up the other night”

“Perhaps we can try it, if it’s too dangerous then I walk away and you will have my back,” Caitlyn said winking her eye to O.A

O.A rolled his eyes, “I will let Isobel know”

“Then I will talk to them I guess,” Caitlyn said pointing with her head to Voight walking to her

“Good luck,” O.A said with a brief smile

“Oh, shut up” Caitlyn answered giving him a death look “Sargent”

“Agent,” Voight said with a nod of his head “We appreciate the help but we will take this case”

“As I was saying earlier, we are on a federal territory so it’s our case,” Caitlyn said looking at him.

“It’s my city” Voight replied.

“It’s my city too sergeant, I don’t know if Jay told but we grew up in Canaryville,” Caitlyn replied without taking her eyes off Voight.

“We will take this case,” Voight said.

“It’s our case now and I would appreciate it if you can stay out of it, I mean that sergeant” Caitlyn answered before turning around and walking to her car.

“Are you trying to humiliate me?” Jay asked going behind her.

“In case you haven’t notice, I don’t care about your work, or your cases or anything you do” Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

“What have I done to you that made you so evil?”

“You left after mom’s funeral, you saw how terrible Dad was and still didn’t even care about it and you left me alone with him to deal with it”

“He was falling apart, Caitlyn”

“I’m tired of you two idolizing Dad, he doesn’t deserve this, he was such an awful father and such a terrible person to me”

“He was sad Caitlyn, we all were. He didn’t pick you up after you broke a leg in a practice and that has made you upset at him all this time? Yes, that sucks, but it’s not such an enormous deal. Will made all this huge as always, he is used to see things where there are none.”

“Are you justifying him for everything he did?” Caitlyn asked

“No, but stop making all this about yourself and start thinking about how Dad was feeling too, he had lost the love of his life”

“I’m sorry, now you defend him only because he was keeping a stupid newspaper piece of you?” Jay looked at her without understanding “Yeah, Will told me about it,” she responded “That justifies everything that had happened? Only because he apparently loved you and he wasn’t able to share that with you? Hard love isn’t love, is just hurting Jay,” Caitlyn said getting into her car.

“You are always prejudging people Jay; you need to stop doing that,” Hailey said, approaching his partner.

“She is the one who attacked me first,” Jay said raising his eyebrows.

“Why instead of attacking her back, you start by asking? It might help,” His partner answered “Let’s go, Voight wants to meet us”

“Isobel gave her approval to the operation, they are assisting us tonight and Kristen is checking the vigilance video,” O.A informed Caitlyn “I can see the family reconnecting,” He said with sarcasm to his partner

“That he went back to the army didn’t matter O.A,” Caitlyn said as she started the car “But the fact that he left me alone with dad after mom’s funeral because he wanted to get away from that house it pissed me off”

“Family can be complicated,” O.A said.

“Yeah, I know” Caitlyn answered.

Caitlyn got into her house. They were waiting for the forensic to finish the autopsy and they will check what they had so far for tonight’s meeting, wasn’t too much. They had no suspect, and no leads so far. Since they came to Chicago, O.A and Caitlyn had been trying to find how all the rapes where connected, Robbs and Homicides was the most occupied unit of Chicago so they were happy to leave them some of their cases.

It all started with five death girls, all them with their fingers prints cut off, brunettes with blue eyes and short hair but after that, the patron mutated, some of them had broken fingers or broken wrists, some of them were killed by suffocation while others like Amelia were stabbed to death. O.A and Caitlyn believed that the guy was not only enjoying all his paths, but that he was playing with them by changing his ways of raping and killing. She was sick of this guy; it had been almost five months, and he seems to be perfect, not a single mistake was giving.

Caitlyn turned on her laptop. Today was Jess’s birthday, and she told him that morning that she would call him later. Jess LaCroix was Angelyne’s husband, she was her team partner in the army. After she died on a raid, Caitlyn joined the FBI and Jess’s team. She spent most of her Christmas and New Year in Jess’s house after she left Chicago. When Tali was born, Caitlyn was there; when Angelyne died, Caitlyn was there. Maybe it was the fact that Pat was a terrible father and Jess’s father was awful too, but she was tight to him. 

“Happy birthday, old man,” Caitlyn said when he saw Jess on the screen.

“I’m not old but thanks” Jess answered, rolling his eyes.

“When are you retiring then?” she asked.

“Shut up” Jesse denied with her head.

“How is everyone over there?”

“Well Tali is at school, Marilou and Nelson went out to the supermarket and Clinton is trying to catch up the team, we are leaving in a while,” Jess said looking behind him for Clinton.

“Bad guys never stop,” Caitlyn said with a brief smile.

“How was your time back in Chicago so far?” Jess asked.

“As best as It could be” Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

Jess raised his eyebrows, “How is that?”

“Oh well, every time Jay and I are in the same room we fight to each other,” Caitlyn said.

“Have you tried to call him?” Jess asked, frowning.

“No, he didn’t even bother to call me after we met the first time,” Caitlyn excused herself

“Then why are you demanding him to call you? You are acting like a kid,” Jess said.

“I don’t know; I guess I’m begging love. Not so lucky in that area you know,” Caitlyn said raising her eyebrow.

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Talk to him”.

“Coming back, meeting my brothers… It’s a lot to process and to deal with” She said running her hand over her face.

“It woke up some memories of your father?” Jesse asked knowing how she might be felling.

“Yeah, it’s hard to deal with that” Caitlyn sighed, scratching her head.

“You should give those memories a closure, Caitlyn,” Jess recommended her “Otherwise his memory will keep coming back and torture you”

“He is dead, that’s enough closure to me” Caitlyn responded, shrugging her shoulders.

“Are you still doing those meditation exercises that I teach you?” Jess asked looking at her.

“When I’m about to lose control, I do them,” Caitlyn nodded.

“Panic attacks aren’t easy, Caitlyn,” Jess comforted her.

“How is Kenny?” she asked suddenly. She was feeling uncomfortable, but she knew they had to address the elephant in the room at some point. 

Jess sighed “He is better now, trying to move on”

“He should start seeing other people and move on” Caitlyn added.

“Did you move on?” Jesse raised his eyebrows and waited for her answer.

“Yeah, I’m pretty much fine,” Caitlyn said in a sharp voice “But my problem is this case I’m dealing with,” she added changing the subject.

“You should start looking outside the box” Jesse suggested hearing Clinton voice in the background “I got to go”

“What did you say?” Caitlyn said

“That you should start thinking outside the box, stop looking for the obvious patron” Jesse repeated.

“I need to check on something,” Caitlyn said as a goodbye “Good luck on your searching” she finished turning the call off.


End file.
